


擦车 Car Washing

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	擦车 Car Washing

“Fuck!”

王俊凯的连体服被脱在了腿上，千玺捧着他的臀部，将他高高弹起的阴茎含进了嘴里。

又热又麻，腥膻的体味混着粘稠的口水慢慢有了甜津津的味道。千玺全力用嘴包裹着他热气腾腾的坚挺，上下吸吮，然后咂着他充血到发紫的龟头，用舌尖在冠状沟里来回扫过。

王俊凯闭着眼睛，声音越来越不稳。

“哈，操……嗯……”

他低头看着卑躬屈膝为自己口交的男人，放肆地拿出了自己的分身，命令道，“要舔就用力，吸出来。”

千玺的眸子里露出嗜血的神色，向上逼视着王俊凯充满情欲的脸，同时在他的注目下夸张地伸出舌头，在他的龟头上反复戳弄。

“爽吗。这样干你的尿道口。”

“嘶……你怎么这么淫啊，啊啊！”王俊凯还没说完，千玺一下吸住了他半根阴茎开始高速地套弄起来，同时用喉咙深处夹着他的龟头反复推挤按压，舌苔还不时刮蹭他敏感的低端。

王俊凯狠狠咬住牙却还是禁不住弓起了身子，“哈……哈……你妈逼……啊嗯……”

就在他快要抵御不住射精的快感的时候，千玺猛然将两根手指插进了他已经发湿的后穴，开始有目的地寻找并且顶弄着前列腺的位置。

“喔呃，啊……不行，千玺……”王俊凯突然变了表情，阴茎骤然紧缩起来，他的声音软化下来，随着男人的抽插有了不一样的感觉。

“嗯……太爽了……”王俊凯仰起头，开始享受被按摩前列腺的异常酸麻的满足感，臀缝蠕动着将男人的手指逐渐吞得更深。

千玺吐出他的阴茎，一边继续手里的扣弄一边站了起来，“你这个洞才叫淫。”

“还不是给你干的。”王俊凯咬牙切齿地被他翻过身压在赛车上，高高抬起臀部，让男人为他进一步润滑。

千玺撸动了几下自己已经涨得快爆掉的肉柱，然后用拇指掰开王俊凯的小洞，看着他饥渴的穴肉一圈圈地咬紧又放开。

王俊凯一言不发地躺在那，只有粗喘声伴着他臀肉微微的颤动，仍然发硬的阴茎紧紧抵着车身，不断滑下一缕缕水渍。

“妈的……”千玺实在忍不住了，在他臀间吐了两口口水，然后搓弄着王俊凯的根部和脆弱的部分将自己浑圆的龟头慢慢抵了进去。

王俊凯马上叫了起来。

“嗯啊……fuck……”

千玺倒吸着冷气，拔出分身重新扣挖了几下王俊凯的入口，然后一个挺身，把肉棒深深地喂了进去。

“呜！”王俊凯咬住手臂，一股精液啪地打在车上，然后黏腻地拉出了丝，要滴不滴地挂在了腿上。

千玺不管他还停留在射精快感里的小穴怎么紧怎么热，执意开始抽插。王俊凯的嗓子里逼出了扭曲的呻吟。

“嗯……啊！啊……呜嗯……”

千玺感受着肠道把自己紧紧裹住至根部的热度，反复戳刺着他痉挛的肉壁，慢慢让内腔里分泌出了湿滑的肠液。

交媾的声音越来越响，王俊凯感觉到了屁股里酥麻难忍的快感，开始不自觉地收束腹肌，用后穴充分体会男人的操干。

“爽……好爽，嗯，千玺，用力，顶我那里……”王俊凯摆动着臀部，提示着对方自己敏感点的所在，果然马上男人就抓牢他的腰，开始猛击他的前列腺凸起。

“啊啊啊啊嗯！”王俊凯被过大的刺激折磨得浑身哆嗦，两腿都软掉，体重完全落在了千玺的肉刃上。千玺也就干脆压下他的腰使劲往上狠操他的小洞，把王俊凯的臀部砸得彻底变形，站都站不稳。

“嗯，嗯，嗯，啊……”王俊凯的一条腿被架到了车上，两边大开地被男人狂干着，每一下都捅在了最深的地方。他低着头，神情痛苦，鼻尖上都是汗水和泪水。

臀部肌肉紧绷着，他被激发的肉穴已经完全被干到了巅峰状态，死死咬附着男人的阴茎。每次抽出都依依不舍地被拖出一圈嫩肉和浊液，在不断地插入下越发显得鲜红欲滴。

几乎像是有一根钢柱在他柔软的肉腔里笔直地深入深出，拼命捣弄。王俊凯很快将要射了，除了压抑的闷哼不再有任何挣扎，圆挺的屁股被紧紧压着，开始颤抖。

他要高潮了。

千玺继续冲刺着，对准他的前列腺干了又干，直到王俊凯一声闷叫并且疯狂地夹紧了肠道里的每一个角落。千玺跟着往前死命一捅到底，只觉得马眼一松，阴茎突跳，就将积攒数日的大股浓精满满地喷射进了王俊凯的腹腔，让他的肚子都感到胀痛起来。

肿胀的龟头被尽头的肠肉吸吮着，连续不断地射了半分钟也没有停止。男人浓稠炙热的精液彻底烫晕了王俊凯，他浑身剧烈地战栗着，连声大叫起来。同时腿间流出了白黄相间色的不明液体。

“……还行么。”

“我操你……啊啊喂！……”


End file.
